Una noche mágica, sin magia
by Rushia-G-Weasley
Summary: Harry y Ginny se ven obligados a pasar la noche solos. La lluvia mojó toda su ropa y lo único seco que tienen para vestirse son unas mantas. ¿Qué creen que podría pasar?
1. Disfrutando de la compañía

_**UNA NOCHE MÁGICA, SIN MAGIA.**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK. Rowling. No hago esto con fines de lucro sólo con intención de divertirme.

Hola a Todos/as!!! Les dejo una historia de dos capítulos de Harry y Ginny, espero que les guste. Me falta darle unos toques al segundo capitulo, cuando lo termine, lo subo.

Sin más, los dejo con la historia:

_**Capitulo 1: **__**Disfrutando de la compañía.**_

-¡Potter!- Llamó una sanadora pelirroja, observando a un joven de cabello negro y profundos ojos verdes con anteojos que, al oír su nombre, se levantó del asiento y entró al consultorio desde el que lo llamaban.

-Buenos días Sanadora Weasley- dijo el chico con tranquilidad mientras tomaba asiento.

-Harry… ¿Desde cuándo me llamas "Sanadora Weasley"?- Se extraño la chica.

-Desde que tú me llamas "Potter"-

-No seas tonto, es para mantener la imagen-

-¿La imagen de "profesional responsable"? No necesitas llamarme así para parecerlo. Todo el mundo mágico sabe que eres la mejor Sanadora de San Mungo, Gin- El joven hablaba en tono solemne.

-Gracias Harry, pero tu no necesitas adularme, igual te curaré. Mejor dime que te pasó ahora. ¿Otra herida causada por algún maleficio?-

El chico trató de poner cara de ofendido, pero Ginny sabía que sólo estaba actuando.

-¿Estas insinuando que no sé esquivar maleficios?-

-No. Sólo digo que últimamente pasas más tiempo en San Mungo que en el departamento de Aurors.-

-¿Nunca pensaste que podría ser porque aquí disfruto mucho más de la compañía?- retrucó Harry sonriendo con su mejor cara de niño inocente.

Ginny rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco mientras decía –No empieces…-

-¡No me pongas cara de Hermione!-

-Esta bien, pero dime que te pasó¿porque estas aquí?-

-Quiero que sepas que me doy cuenta de que tus intenciones son cambiarme de tema, pero por ahora lo acepto- Ginny no puedo evitar sonreír ante esa declaración- Durante un entrenamiento me desarmaron y por la fuerza del encantamiento caí y me golpee la cabeza con la pared. Le dije al profesor que estaba bien, pero no quiso escucharme y por prevención decidió mandarme aquí. Como calcularas, no opuse mucha resistencia- Seguía mirando a Ginny con cara de niño bueno.

-¡Como se ve que tu profesor no te conoce¡Si supiera lo cabeza dura que eres no se preocuparía tanto! Además resististe golpes muchos más duros en el cuerpo que este. Pero igual, nunca esta de más revisar-

Ginny empezó a observar sus ojos, a chequear sus reflejos, pero Harry la interrumpió.

-¿No crees que sería necesario quitarme la ropa?- Dijo mientras amenazaba con sacarse la remera.

-¡Harry¡Por supuesto que no! Por favor, déjame trabajar- Ginny intentó sonar enojada, pero en realidad siempre le hacían mucha gracia las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-Listo, esta todo en orden. No tienes de qué preocuparte fue sólo un golpe y por suerte no te hizo ningún daño- Concluyó la Sanadora al terminar de revisarlo.

-Eso pensaba, pero bueno, a mi me gusta mucho venir a visitarte. ¿A que hora sales?-

Ginny lo miró desconfiada –Creo que me quedan dos pacientes más y termino. ¿Porque?-

-¡Hoy es viernes Gin! Tenemos nuestra reunión de los viernes en casa de Ron y Hermione¡Van dos reuniones a las que no asistes!-

-Es cierto, últimamente he estado un poco ocupada.- mirando a Harry con rostro inquisidor agregó- ¿Estas tomando asistencia¿Por qué tienes tan presente "mis faltas"?-

El chico se encogió de hombros – No es muy difícil llevar la cuenta. Normalmente somos 6; cómo las clases en Hogwarts aun no han empezado, todavía viene Neville; pero se la pasa "hablando" muy cariñosamente con Luna durante toda la reunión. Y como bien sabes últimamente Ron y Hermione no están muy propensos a comunicarse con otras personas porque tienen la boca¿como decirlo?, algo "ocupada". Y bue… digamos que extraño MUCHO tu compañía-

-Oh! Que desilusión – contestó la pelirroja fingiendo malestar- pensé que me querías en las reuniones porque disfrutabas de estar con migo, no porque te sentías incomodo entre dos parejas-

-Vamos Ginny, no es sólo por eso. Me encanta estar con tigo y lo sabes… ¡no vuelvas a poner cara de Hermione!- advirtió antes que la chica hiciera nada.

-No lo iba a hacer. Ahora dime¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que quieras saber a que hora salgo del trabajo?-

-Ya que estoy aquí, si no te parece mal – agrego al ver una ceja levantada en rostro de su amiga – podríamos ir juntos. Además recuerda que dentro de… -consultó su reloj- un poco más de media hora no podemos utilizar magia, por lo menos hasta mañana a la mañana. Y no es seguro que andes por ahí sin magia-

-¡Ay¡Lo había olvidado por completo! No estoy de acuerdo en esa medida tan drástica-

-A mi no me parece del todo mal. Según Hermione en el Ministerio últimamente estaban teniendo muchos problemas para mantener en secreto la magia. Hace un tiempo que los magos vienen haciendo mucha "ostentación" (por decirlo de algún modo) de sus poderes en lugares públicos. Éste es sólo un intento de concientizar a brujas y magos demostrándoles que por un par de horas sin magia, no se acaba el mundo. Tendríamos que agradecer que no se les ocurrió tomar esa medida durante todo un día- Ginny no parecía muy conforme con la explicación de su amigo, por eso agregó- ¡Vamos! No lo tomes así. ¡Seguramente tu papá estará muy feliz!-

-Eso es cierto.-Contestó la chica aunque era evidente que aun no estaba del todo convencida.

-Ya quiero llegar a la reunión. ¡Tengo algo importante que contarles!- Dijo Harry tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿De que se trata?- La chica pareció caer en la cuenta de algo y abriendo mucho los ojos agregó- ¿No me digas que vas a casarte?-

-¿Casarme¿Estas loca? No, no me casaré, pero no te puedo contar ahora, quiero que estén todos juntos para escuchar la noticia. Aunque en realidad, Ron ya la sabe-

Ginny sentía una gran curiosidad por el anuncio de su amigo, pero en ese momento algo le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo iremos a casa de Ron sin magia?-

-Tranquila, ya me encargué de eso. Le pedí a Mundungus que me preste un automóvil durante esta noche. No se de donde lo sacó, pero lo consiguió. - Harry parecía muy conforme con el modo en el que había solucionado el problema y su rostro lo demostraba.

Mientras Ginny atendía al resto de sus pacientes sonreía al recordar esa expresión del chico, esa mira de satisfacción. Pasar tiempo con Harry la alegraba mucho. Eran muy buenos amigos. Ginny nunca se tomaba en serio las insinuaciones del muchacho, sabía que lo hacía en broma. Y las disfrutaba mucho aunque nunca lo admitiera frente a nadie.

Cuando terminó con los dos pacientes que debía atender, salió del consultorio y se encontró con Harry. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida pero un sanador alto con ojos color café, cabello castaño claro y una sonrisa cautivante, se acercó a la pelirroja.

-¿Ya te vas Gin?- el sanador hablaba con la chica como si Harry no estuviera allí.

-¡Hola Gilbert! Si, por suerte hoy no tenía muchos pacientes y puedo irme temprano a casa. ¿A ti te queda mucho trabajo?-

-No, yo también terminé. – El sanador miro de arriba abajo a Ginny sin ningún disimulo. Sin saber porque, a Harry le vinieron unas fuertes ganas de utilizar contra él algún maleficio, pero se contuvo. -Ya que estamos libre¿que te parece ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla por aquí cerca? Ya sabes, para hablar de la situación laboral-

Era más que evidente que las intenciones del Sanador no eran netamente profesionales. La molestia y los deseos que Harry tenía de maldecirlo aumentaban a cada segundo.

_-"Lo siento pero ni en tus mejores sueños esta chica te dirá que sí"_- pensó con toda seguridad

-¡Ay Gil! Justo esta noche tengo planes…-

_-"__Te lo dije"-_

-…pero si mañana la oferta sigue en pie… -

_-"__¿QUE¿Estás loca?¿Cómo se te puede cruzar por la cabeza aceptar la invitación de este… de este… CARA DE NADA¡Por favor Gin¡Tienes peor gusto del que creía!"-_Harry no decía nada pero observaba la situación con los ojos y la boca totalmente abiertos

-¡Perfecto! Mañana te envío una lechuza para organizar bien. ¿Te parece?- El sanador estaba muy conforme con los resultados obtenidos. Durante una fracción de segundos a Harry le pareció que lo miraba por primera vez y que lo hacia con gesto de triunfo en el rostro, levantando un poco una ceja. Esto molestó de tal forma al chico que ya había metido la mano en el bolsillo para buscar su varita cuando una voz dentro de su cabeza lo detuvo.

_////-"¿Y a ti que te importa __si este engreído sale con Ginny?"////_

_////-"Ella es mi amiga y él no la merece ¡¡Y esa mirada¿¡Quién demonios se cree que es?!"////_

_////-"¿Qué importa si te mira mal?, tampoco debe afectarte. No seas impulsivo"////_

_////-"Pero…"////_

_////"¡Nada¡Déjala en paz! Ambos sabemos que ella es mucho para él, se cansará rápido"////_

_////"¡¡Por fin coincidimos en algo!!"////-_

-Harry¿estas bien?-

El chico despertó de su pequeña pelea interna y se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que ya habían salido de San Mungo.

-¿Eh?... si, no pasa nada-

-¿Seguro?, tenías la mirada perdida-

-No, no es nada.- Harry sacudió la cabeza- ¿Quién era ese "cara de nada"?- preguntó como si fuera la pregunta más normal del mundo

-¿"Cara de nada"¿Te refieres al Sanador Gilbert Cuthbert? Es el mejor profesional que he conocido. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo "cara de nada"?-

-Se ve que no has conocido a muchos profesionales, porque a ese yo no le vi nada de especial. ¡No puedo creer que hayas aceptado salir con él!-

-Pero ya lo escuchaste tenemos que hablar de problemas que han surgido últimamente en San Mungo- Comentó Ginny con tono poco convincente.

-¡Siiiiiiiii, Claaaro¡Puedo imaginarme tooodo lo que van a discutir!- Harry alargaba exageradamente las palabras para que quede totalmente claro que no había creído absolutamente nada de la excusa de su amiga.

-¿Estas celoso?- retrucó Ginny en tono sobrador.

-¿Yo? Nunca._ "No podría estar celoso de ese insulso cara de nada. ¿o s_i?"- por un instante Harry lo dudó, pero para alejarse de esos pensamientos agregó en tono de broma – No tengo porque estarlo, ambos sabemos que somos el uno para el otro-

Ginny sonrió, estaba por contestarle algo pero en ese momento vio el automóvil que Harry había conseguido. Era un auto pequeño, de color negro. Por fuera no parecía estar en muy buenas condiciones pero para ser "un favor" de Mundungus no estaba nada mal.

-¿Sabes manejar esa cosa?- La pelirroja recién había caído en la cuenta de ese detalle.

-¡Por supuesto! –Ginny lo miraba incrédula, por lo que el chico agregó- Durante el ultimo verano en Privet Drive, Tío Vernon le enseñó a Dudley a manejar. Yo escuchaba sus indicaciones, escondido detrás de unos matorrales, con un par de orejas extensibles. Tengo que admitir que nunca puse "la teoría" en práctica, pero no puede ser algo TAN difícil-

La respuesta del chico no había convencido para nada a Ginny.

-No Harry, mejor nos aparecemos directamente ahí y nos quedamos hasta que la veda mágica pase-

-Lo siento Gin, pero eso es imposible, ya comenzó la veda. Quizás, si no te hubieras quedado organizando esa "importante reunión de trabajo" con "el señor" cara de nada, podríamos haberlo hecho. Pero ahora ya no podemos-

Ginny fulminó con la mirada a Harry.

-Fue un chiste Gin, "todos" sabemos que la reunión es realmente importante para el futuro de la salud mágica, seguramente practicaran fervientemente técnicas de resucitación como… no se… ¿la respiración boca a boca? – La pelirroja estaba a punto de empezar a despotricar contra Harry pero el chico se le adelantó – ¡Es mentira, es mentira! Tranquila. Mejor mantengamos este momento en paz. Salgamos ya, porque no estoy muy seguro cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a casa de Ron y Hermione en esta cosa-

Los dos jóvenes se subieron al auto. El chico lo encendió y comenzó a manejar. Para sorpresa de Ginny, Harry no lo hacia tan mal. Tenía un par de problemas, pero básicamente controlaba el vehiculo. Luego de unos minutos la pelirroja recordó algo.

-¿Que era lo que tenías que contarnos en la reunión? Por favor Harry, dímelo, no puedo esperar hasta llegar, sabes que soy muy curiosa-

-No te diré nada-

-Por favor… a Ron ya se lo dijiste- La chica miraba a su amigo con ojos de suplica y haciendo pucherito tratando de ablandarlo.

Harry no podía negarse a esa mirada

-¡Está bien!, te lo diré, pero me jugaste sucio. Sabes perfectamente que no puedo decirte que no si me miras así- Ginny sonrió complacida - Alquile una casa cerca de la de Ron y Hermione-

-¿De verdad¿Y Grindmund Place¿Todavía no pudiste deshacerte de todos los hechizos que la familia Black hizo en ella?- Mientras la pelirroja hablaba, iba revisando el camino por el que el chico manejaba porque no confiaba mucho en sus habilidades como conductor.

-No, y ya me cansó. Por eso pedí ayuda en el Ministerio y a partir del lunes habrá profesionales encargándose del tema- El chico no notaba la desconfianza de su amiga, él manejaba tranquilamente como si fuera un experto al volante.

-Me legro mucho por ti Harry. ¿Donde mi dijiste que estaba la casa?-

-Si no me equivoco, no muy lejos de aquí, es difícil ubicarse desde la carretera muggle-

Mientras los amigos conversaban había comenzado a llover, pero ellos no le prestaron mucha atención.

-Tienes que llevarme a conocerla. ¿Crees que mañana podríamos ir?-

-Por supuesto. Pero no esperes gran cosa. Todavía no tiene casi nada adentro.-

-No importa. Seguramente es una linda casa, por algo la escogiste- Ginny ya no se preocupaba por la carretera sólo escuchaba a su amigo.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer más fuerte y cuando Harry notó que ya casi no podía ver la carretera por tanta agua comenzó a preocuparse.

-Gin, no veo nada. ¿Cómo hacía mi tío para encender los limpiaparabrisas?- El chico tocaba todos los botones que encontraba dentro del auto, pero ninguno funcionaba.

-¿Los que?- Sin entender que buscaba, la pelirroja imitó a su amigo tacando interruptores pero no consiguió nada, excepto prender la radio, las balizas y la calefacción.

Los dos chicos se encontrabas buscando el modo de encender los limpiaparabrisas cuando un perro negro se les cruzo en la carretera. Ginny levantó un momento la cabeza y lo vio, justo a tiempo para agarrar el volante y girarlo con fuerza hacia la derecha. Fueron directamente a estrellarse contra un gran árbol. Afortunadamente no venían a mucha velocidad, el impacto no fue muy fuerte pero sí lo suficiente como para asustarlos un poco.

-¿Qué se supone que hiciste?- pegunto Harry sin comprender que había pasado.

-¿No lo viste? Un gigantesco Grim se cruzo frente a nosotros-

-¿Un Grim¿Y no se te ocurrió que hubiera sido mejor para todos atropellarlo? Si uno se te cruza, mueres. Pero si lo matas tú primero no sabemos lo que pasaría- bromeó Harry

-¡¿Estas loco¿Como voy a atropellar a un Grim?-

-Tranquila Ginny, seguramente solo un perro. Pero está bien. Es mejor no haberlo atropellado- Por un momento a Harry le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su padrino y no le gusto nada la idea de atropellar a ningún animal. - ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Ginny asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y tú?-

-Si, creería que esta todo bien. Ahora veámonos de aquí, cada vez llueve más fuerte- Cuando Harry acercó su mano a la llave del auto corrió accidentalmente una palanca que se encontraba detrás del volante y los limpiaparabrisas comenzaron a funcionar – ¡Perfecto¿Por qué no hice eso hace 5 minutos?-

-Ya no importa Harry por lo menos ahora podremos ver. Salgamos de aquí-

El chico rodó la llave, pero el auto no encendía. Lo intentó un par de veces más pero con el mismo resultado.

-Gin… - miró a la chica con gesto preocupado – creo que esto no va a arrancar-

-¡Maldición¡Y ahora que hacemos! No tenemos magia ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?-

-La lluvia es cada vez más fuerte y me estoy congelando. Será mejor que hagamos algo antes de que la situación empeore.- Harry meditó un momento – Tengo una idea. Si no me equivoco la casa que alquile no esta muy lejos de aquí. Tengo la llave con migo. Creo que será lo mejor ir ahí hasta que termine la veda mágica o por lo menos hasta que la tormenta pase.-

-¿Tu crees? Llueve mucho – Dijo preocupada la pelirroja

-Me parece lo mejor. No te asustes Gin. Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte. Te prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada-

La chica se sonrojó, pero para su fortuna Harry no lo notó.

-Esta bien. Vamos ya-

Los dos chicos se bajaron del auto y empezaron a caminar por el costado de la carretera. Luego se desviaron por un camino de tierra que a estas alturas era puro barro. La helada lluvia caía sin cesar sobre ellos. Caminaron en estas condiciones durante un tiempo. Ya ninguna parte de su cuerpo estaba ceca, podían sentir el agua en cada milímetro de su piel.

-¿Falta mucho? Estoy congelándome- Preguntó la pelirroja temblando de pies a cabeza.

-No. Ya casi llegamos. Sólo un poco más-

Y así fue. A lo lejos, al costado del camino vieron una casa. A primera vista a Ginny le pareció hermosa. No era grande pero tenía una apariencia muy acogedora. Cuando entraron la chica descubrió que por dentro era aun más linda. Aunque no tenía casi ningún mueble y no había luz que ilumine el lugar, a la pelirroja le parecía encantador. Se encontraban en un comedor mediano con una chimenea. En el lugar había un sillón pequeño cubierto por una manta y en el piso había una alfombra color azul. La habitación tenía dos ventanas que daban afuera y dos puertas; luego de echar una mirada hacia ellas, pudo comprobar que una daba a un pasillo distribuidor; donde seguramente estaban la recamara y el baño; y la otra daba a la cocina.

-Dame un segundo, creo que tengo una vela en la cocina- Afortunadamente no sólo tenía un par de velas si no también una caja de fósforos. Ginny observaba la cocina mientras su amigo encendía la vela y notó que lo único que había en el lugar eran esos dos elementos. No había ni una hoya.

-Y bien… ¿que te parece? No es un gran palacio, pero creo que estaré cómodo. ¿Qué opinas?-

-Me encanta, es hermosísima. Es muy… muy… ¡achus!- Ginny no pudo terminar la frase porque un gran estornudo lo evitó.

-Ay Gin, tienes toda la ropa mojada, vas a enfermarte- La voz de Harry sonaba muy preocupada.

-Tu también- dijo la pelirroja pero el chico no la escuchaba.

– A ver… no tengo nada para ofrecerte… déjame pensar… si no me equivoco en la habitación tengo unas mantas con las que podrías cubrirte-

-¿Cubrirme¿A que te refieres?-

-Tienes que quitarte esa ropa mojada y ponerte algo seco y lo único que tengo son esas mantas-

-¡Estas loco no voy a quitarme la ropa!- Ginny se sonrojó muchísimo, la idea no le gustaba nada.

Harry recién caía en la cuenta de lo que le estaba proponiendo a su amiga y sin darse cuenta sonrió con malicia. Pero la chica si lo notó.

-¡¡Ah no¡No pienso desvestirme!-

-No seas testaruda. De verdad puedes enfermarte. Ve a la habitación quítate esa ropa mojada, en el ropero encontraras las mantas. Mientras tu te cambias yo encenderé el fuego para poner nuestra ropa frente a él para que se seque más rápido.- La pelirroja parecía ceder ante las palabras del chico. -Tranquila Ginny, no voy a hacerte nada – pero Harry no puedo con su genio y agregó – nada que tu no quieras-

-¡Maldición! No puedes hablar en serio por lo menos una vez en tu vida… ¡achus!- La pelirroja parecía muy enojada.

-Perdón, perdón! Fue solo una broma. Por favor, no te enojes. Ve a cambiarte yo esperaré aquí-

La chica accedió de mala gana porque realmente se estaba muriendo de frió. Cuando entró en la habitación vio que no había ningún mueble en ella, ni siquiera una cama. Abrió el armario y ahí encontró las mantas que el chico había mencionado. Se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta antes de quitarse la ropa. Luego de hacerlo, se colocó las mantas sobre el cuerpo y estuvo un rato revisando estar totalmente cubierta.

Mientras tanto Harry se había quitado la remera y la había dejado sobre el sillón.

_-"¿Porque se negará a quitarse la ropa? Sabe que es cómo una hermana para mi. Una hermosa hermana, con una sonrisa que podría derretir el polo, y… ¡Maldición¡¿En que estoy pensando?! Ginny es como una hermana y punto."_

Harry se sentó frente a la chimenea y comenzó a encender el fuego. Sabía que le llevaría algo de tiempo, pero no tenía ningún apuro.

El fuego estaba comenzando a arder cuando Harry escuchó que la puerta del cuarto se abría. El chico se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a la pelirroja salir de la habitación cubierta por la manta. No pudo evitar mirarla lentamente disfrutando la escena. Comenzó observando sus blancos y delicados pies, subió la mirada por sus largas y bien formadas piernas; pudo mirar un poco más arriba de la rodilla hasta llegar al comienzo de la manta, ésta no dejaba que Harry pudiera ver mucho más de su cuerpo. Una voz dentro de su cabeza le recordaba _"es como una hermana"_ pero de a poco la voz sonaba cada vez mas lejana mientras Harry seguía subiendo la mirada hasta volver a ver su piel donde terminaba la manta. Tenía un par de mechones de su rojizo pelo mojado sobre sus hombros desnudos. El chico continuó mirando hasta su cuello, cuando llego al rostro de la pelirroja notó que estaba totalmente sonrojada. Harry se sintió apenado porque seguramente había intimidado a la chica con su mirada.

Pero lo que Harry no había notado, era que la chica estaba sonrojada porque haber visto al chico sin remera, a la luz del fuego, le había hecho sentir algo en el estomago que no sabía como describir.

----------------------------------------------------

Ese fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado… mañana o pasado subo el otro.

Porfa… dejen Reviews!!!! (¡Ya me hice reviews adicta!)

Gracias, un beso grande!


	2. Revelaciones junto al fuego

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!! (Uno se hace adicto a eso!!!) No se dan una idea la alegría que me da cuando veo un review nuevo!! Gracias!!!

Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi prima!!! Ella es una fan de Harry Potter como yo! Y compartimos juntas nuestro amor por los libros!!! Con todo el corazón te lo dedico Tata!!!! (y también a Luchito :P!!!)

Como ya les dije, este es un fics de dos capítulos, y este va a ser el ultimo. Espero que les guste!

_**Capitulo**__** 2: "Revelaciones junto al fuego"**_

-Gin, por favor siéntate cerca del fuego. Todavía no enciende del todo, pero seguramente te dará algo de calor- Dijo el chico tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque después de lo que había visto le estaba costando un poco.

Ginny accedió porque todavía tenía frió. Luego de dejar su ropa en el sillón, se sentó junto a Harry.

Durante algunos segundos un silencio incomodo se apoderó del lugar. Ambos chicos miraban el fuego sin decir una palabra. Sin saberlo los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo. _"No tendría que haberlo/a mirado así"._ Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estornudo de Harry.

-¿Todavía tienes puesto ese pantalón moja? Quítatelo y ponte algo seco, por lo menos la frazada que esta sobre el sillón- Ginny hablaba tratando de no mirar al chico.

Harry accedió al pedido de su amiga, en parte porque tenía frió y en parte porque quería estar sólo por lo menos un minuto para acomodar sus ideas. Entró en la habitación y comenzó a desvestirse. Sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto la imagen de Ginny semidesnuda le venía a la cabeza, el intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero no lo lograba. Se quitó la ropa mojada y salió de la recamara cubierto con la manta, vio que Ginny tenía la vista fija en el fuego y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Crees que los muchachos se preocuparán por nuestra ausencia?- preguntó la pelirroja terminando con el silencio.

-No, no creo. Están muy ocupados en "sus cosas"-

Ginny sonrió levemente y no pudo evitar mirar a Harry. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero lo atribuyo a una gota de agua que caía desde su cabello hasta su espalda. Pero cuando el chico giró su cabeza y le respondió la mirada, no pudo poner excusas, el escalofrió era por Harry.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos. Durante esos momentos casi no se miraban. El fuego de la chimenea ya estaba totalmente encendido y el calor que brindaba a la habitación era relajante. A ese paso la ropa no tardaría mucho tiempo en secarse. Pero ese punto no les afectaba mucho a ninguno de los dos. Ellos tenían la cabeza muy ocupada con otras cosas.

_-"¿Que se supone que me esta pasando¿Cómo pude mirarla de ese modo? Sé que Ginny es hermosa, eso no es ninguna novedad, pero siempre la __vi como si fuera de la familia. Puedo asegurar que no es muy normal mirar a una hermana del modo que acabo de ver a Ginny. ¿La habré mirado tan obviamente como el estupido cara de nada? No puedo creer que ese insulso vaya a salir mañana con ella. ¿Sentirá algo por ese idiota?"-_

-¿Te interesa Gilbert Cuthbert?- La pregunta salio de su boca antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarla. En ese momento Harry tenía la vista fija en la pelirroja. Eso descolocó un poco a la chica que no se atrevió a dejar de mirar la chimenea.

-¿Gilbert¿Y eso a ti que te importa?-

-¡Si me importa¡Claro que me importas! – Ginny recupero el contacto visual con su amigo. Harry notó su error al decir "importaS" por lo que agregó – ¡sabes que eres como una hermana para mi! Como voy a dejar que ese "cara de nada" se te acerque-

-Ah, ya entendí "soy como una hermana"- por un momento la voz de Ginny demostró una clara decepción, pero inmediatamente la cambio- Aunque fueras realmente mi hermano no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida. Si quiero salir con Gil, no tengo porque pedirte tu opinión. Ya tengo mis propios hermanos para sobreprotegerme. No necesito otro-

-¡Esta bien! No te lo tomes así, yo solo me preocupaba por ti, pero si estas tan enamorada de ese insulso no tengo porque meterme ¿no?- El chico parecía ofendido por la respuesta.

Ginny notó que quizás había exagerado un poco, por eso cambiando totalmente el tono de voz agregó. -Solamente quisiera conocerlo mejor. Me parece una persona interesante¡Pero no estoy enamorada de él!-

-¿No?- Harry sonrió

-No. Apenas lo conozco.-

-Ginny¿puedo preguntarte algo?- La muchacha asintió con un poco de duda- ¿alguna vez estuviste enamorada?-

El rostro de la chica adquirió un elevado color rojo.

-¿Por que me preguntas eso ahora?-

-Curiosidad. ¿No me vas a contestar?- Harry puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonada para ver si con eso convencía a su amiga.

-No estoy muy segura. Me parece muy difícil descubrir si lo que a uno le pasa es "amor" o "capricho". Por eso no lo sé. ¿Y tú? Alguna vez estuviste enamorado-

-Yo diría que no. No creo en el amor a primera vista. Para mi eso se consigue con el tiempo, con el compartir el día a día y la vida con otra persona. Y ninguna "novia" me duró mucho como para llamarlo amor. Y dime¿quien es el afortunado que te confunde o confundió de ese modo?-

-No importa Harry. Pero algo me dice que a tu nueva amiguita Emily no le gustaría mucho escuchar esa respuesta de tu parte. ¿Crees que tendríamos que acercar un poco más la ropa al fuego para que se seque más rápido?-

-Te encanta cambiarme de tema. ¿Verdad? No hay problema. Déjame a mí lo de la ropa. Pero ahora explícame de donde sacaste eso de "mi amiguita Emily" ¿No me digas que sigues leyendo Corazón de Bruja?- Mientras hablaba Harry tomó la ropa y la acercó un poco más al fuego.

-Si, lo leo. Ayer salió una nota muy interesante sobre ti y esa chica, "Emily no se que". No me vengas con que son mentiras porque las fotos estaban muy claras- El tono de Ginny sonó a reproche.

-¿Celosa Weasley?- En el rostro del chico se dibujó una sonrisa.

- No tengo porque. Sé como eres con esas chicas. Te conozco hace mucho y nunca estuviste con ninguna mucho tiempo, tu mismo lo has dicho-

-¿Por eso en tu consultorio me preguntaste si me estaba por casar? Se ve que no estabas muy convencida de mis intenciones con Emily.- El chico sonreía satisfecho por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Bueno, por ahí con esta chica tenías intenciones serias- contestó enojada.

Harry volvió a sentarse en la alfombra junto a Ginny y se acerco notoriamente a su rostro antes de preguntar: -¿Y eso te molesta?-

Durante unos pocos segundos los dos quedaron separados por escasos centímetros. Se miraban directamente a los ojos. Cuando la pelirroja reaccionó y notó la situación en la que estaba, se levantó de la alfombra y se dirigió al lugar donde tenían la ropa, haciendo de cuenta que la estaba acomodando, dándole la espalda a Harry.

-No, para nada. Pero¿Sabes lo que sí me molesta? Que en este momento Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna se están divirtiendo, comiendo y charlando y nosotros estamos aquí sin poder comunicarnos con nadie-

Harry se levanto y fue hasta el lugar en donde estaba Ginny, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica que aun estaba de espaldas.

-Siempre cambiando de tema. Pero la verdad, a mi ya no me esta pareciendo tan mala idea quedarnos aquí. Al fin y al cabo estoy con tigo-

-Por favor, no empieces de nuevo-

Harry giró suavemente a la pelirroja hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

-¿Por qué nunca me crees cuando digo que disfruto muchísimo de tu compañía?-

Poco a poco Harry fue acercándose a la chica hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron.

-No te creo porque te he visto decirle ese tipo de cosas a muchas mujeres y porque sé que soy como una hermana, porque te pasas todos los días repitiéndomelo. Yo no soy una más de tus chicas. No estaré a tus pies esperando con ansias que te fijes en mí, yo no soy como ellas.- Las palabras de la pelirroja fueron prácticamente susurros, pero se escucharon claramente.

Harry todavía tenía agarrada suavemente a Ginny por los hombros y la distancia entre ellos era mayor, pero seguía siendo poca.

-No. No eres como ellas y nunca lo vas a ser…-

Harry tomó aire para seguir hablando, pero la pelirroja se soltó de los brazos del chico. Volvió a darse vuelta para ver si la ropa estaba seca y al comprobar que seguía húmeda, se sontó sobre la alfombra murmurando un "ya entendí".

-No Ginny, espera, no quise decir eso, a lo que me refiero es que…-

-No importa, déjalo así. Mejor voy a tomar un poco de agua, aunque sea con la mano, porque me parece que tampoco tienes vasos- La pelirroja trataba de sonreír al hablar, pero lo único que conseguía era una mueca triste en su rostro.

Mientras Ginny tomaba agua en la cocina, Harry volvió a la alfombra pensando en como explicarle a su amiga lo que había querido decir. Se recostó con las manos debajo de la cabeza. La chica salió de la cocina y por accidente se tropezó con el borde de la alfombra, esto la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer justo encima de Harry, sosteniéndose con los antebrazos apoyados a cada lado de la cabeza del chico. Harry podía sentir su perfume, su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Con una mano acomodo un mechón de cabello de la pelirroja detrás de su oreja y le acarició suavemente el rostro.

-Gin, lo que quise decir es que no quiero que seas como ellas, no lo necesitas. Como eres, eres perfecta-

La chica trató de levantarse pero Harry lo impidió agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

-No vuelvas a escaparte. Por favor. Déjame decirte de una vez por todas lo que siento.-

-¿Por qué ahora?- Ginny ya no intentaba levantarse, porque más que dijera lo contrario, su mirada estaba perdida en los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Porque recién ahora me doy cuenta de lo hermosa que es tu sonrisa, de cuando me encanta tu voz, tu risa, ese gestito que haces con la nariz cuando crees que te estoy mintiendo. Si, justamente ése. – Los dos sonrieron- Adoro tu sentido del humor y también tu mal genio. Me encanta cada parte de ti, pero sobre todo tu mirada. Creo que caí en la cuenta de esto cuando te vi hablando con el cara de nada. Cuando noté que si no hacía algo al respecto podía llegar a perderte. Porque eres la mujer más hermosa y encantadora que conozco y eso, otros hombres ya lo descubrieron. No quiero perderte.-

Ginny no sabía que contestar. Las palabras de Harry resonaban en su cabeza pero todavía estaba intentando asimilarlas. ¿Sería otro chiste de su amigo?

-No estoy bromeando. Nunca en mi vida había hablado tan en serio-

-¡No uses legeremancia en mí!-

-No puedo hacerlo, estamos en veda mágica. Te conozco lo suficiente cómo para saber en que estas pensando. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije del amor? Que se conseguía con el tiempo. Compartiendo momentos con otra persona, compartiendo la vida. Ahora me doy cuenta que no es exclusivamente algo que se siente hacía una novia. Porque creo que lo siento por ti. Te conozco hace tanto tiempo. Tú y yo salimos juntos de la Cámara Secreta, me acompañaste al Ministerio sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Me ayudaste a comunicarme con Sirius cuando necesitaba hablar con él. Siempre estuviste a mi lado, ayudándome, apoyándome. Si esa persona de la que alguna vez creíste estar enamorada era yo, por favor déjame demostrarte que no era un capricho-

Harry coloco la mano que tenía libre sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja y la acarició suavemente acercándola lentamente hacia él. Ginny no oponía resistencia, sólo se dejaba llevar, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto. Comenzaron a besarse dulcemente. Habían olvidado por completos que estaban semidesnudos.

Fuera de la casa la lluvia caía más fuerte que nunca. El sonido del agua y de las brasas hacía la escena aun más romántica. La mano que agarraba a Ginny por la cintura fue subiendo un poco hacia su espalda, acariciándola dulcemente. El cuerpo de la chica había cedido por completo al beso. Ya no mantenía la distancia con los antebrazos, ahora con una mano acariciaba el cabello de Harry y con la otra agarraba la mano que el muchacho tenía sobre su rostro. Sentían que a través del beso descargaban sentimientos que tenían ocultos dentro de ellos hacía años. Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello, eso enloqueció a la pelirroja. Pero en ese momento un gran sentimiento de culpa la invadió. Se levanto rápidamente sin mirar al chico, que había quedado en el suelo un poco confundido. La pelirroja recogió la ropa del sillón que aun estaba un poco húmeda y se fue a la habitación a cambiarse.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar se quedó en el suelo un par de segundos. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación que estaba cerrada.

-¿Qué ocurre Ginny? Sal de ahí para que podamos hablar.- Al no recibir respuestas del otro lado de la puerta el chico tuvo la loca idead de que quizás Ginny había salido por la ventana. Rápidamente se colocó el pantalón y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa para buscar a la pelirroja, ella salió totalmente vestida por la puerta de la habitación.

-Perdón Harry, pero no puedo con esto. Será mejor que me valla. Caminaré hasta la carretera y veré si alguien puede llevarme a algún lado-

-¿De que hablas? Afuera llueve a cantaros y no puedo dejar que pidas aventón a cualquier desconocido. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y hablamos de esto como dos adultos?-

Pero Ginny ya había salido de la casa. Harry inmediatamente la siguió.

-¡Ginny¡Ginny, ven aquí! Tenemos que hablar- la chica ni siquiera se daba vuelta – Por favor Ginny ¡Discúlpame si te ofendí! No quiero que pienses que me quise aprovechar de la situación. ¡Nunca intentaría propasarme con tigo!-

La pelirroja se detuvo y volteó para mirar a Harry. El chico llegó a donde estaba su amiga, vio que entre las gotas de agua que cubrían su rostro también había lágrimas.

-Nunca podría pensar algo así de ti- Su voz sonaba muy triste.

-¿Entonces porque te fuiste de ese modo?-

-Porque esto no esta bien. Tú y yo somos amigos. Seguramente confundiste tus sentimientos hacia mí. Eso ocurre muy a menudo. ¿No?- Parecía que Ginny le pedía que estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

-No estoy confundiendo nada. Somos amigos, pero en algún momento, y te juro que no sé cual, deje de verte como a una hermana y comencé a verte como lo que realmente eres; una hermosa, dulce, fuerte e impresionante mujer. Por favor Gin, volvamos a la casa y hablemos del tema. Te prometo que, si es realmente lo que quieres, no volveré a acercarme a ti.-

-Justamente a eso me refiero. Nuestra amistad nunca más volverá a ser la misma. Ni siquiera sé como mirarte o comportarme con tigo y sólo fue un beso, si intentamos algo más perderíamos nuestra amistad-

Harry miró a la pelirroja. Se veía tan linda bajo la lluvia. Su ropa estaba completamente mojada igual que su cabello. Algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro. El frío de la noche la hacía ver más pálida, resaltando sus labios y eso a Harry le encantaba. No podía evitar sentir un fuerte impulso por besarla. Se acercó lentamente, la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia a él. Ginny no opuso resistencia.

-De todas formas, creo que no éramos tan amigos- el chico susurraba a escasa distancia de la boca de la pelirroja. La chica sonrió frente al comentario.

Nuevamente se besaron dulcemente. Las frías gotas caían sobre ellos, pero eso no les importaba, el calor del cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo era suficiente. Al sentir los labios de la pelirroja, Harry perdió completamente la noción de la realidad. Acariciaba la espalda de la chica y un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago le confirmó que no estaba equivocado, estaba enamorado de Ginny, era la mujer de su vida. Se separaron dulcemente. Harry vio cómo los labios entreabiertos de la chica habían adquirido un fuerte color rojo después del beso y eso lo invitó a volver a rozarlos con sus labios mientras murmuraba.

-¿No te parece romántica una noche de tormenta?- (1)

Ginny sonrió, sintiendo el suave contactó de los labios del chico. Harry la abrazó y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa. Cuando entraron el fuego había mantenido el calor de la habitación.

-Creo que volvimos a empezar, tenemos nuevamente la ropa mojada. En la habitación tienes las mantas. Yo iré al baño a quitarme el pantalón. Después podremos hablar- El chico miraba a la pelirroja como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, estaba embelezado con sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, sus cabellos rojos que ahora se encontraban totalmente mojados.

Después de cambiarse y de acomodar la ropa nuevamente frente al fuego, se sentaron en la alfombra uno al lado del otro. Harry agarró a Ginny de la cintura mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Cuando dijiste que no éramos tan amigos, estabas bromeando¿verdad?- susurró la pelirroja.

-Claro que sí. Siempre fuiste una de mis mejores amigas, pero ahora con eso no me basta. Ya no puedo mirarte sin desear tus labios. Me pregunto como habré hecho hasta ahora- Harry se separó un poco, tomó el rostro de la chica y la beso dulcemente.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto. Después de todo no fue tan malo que ese Grim se cruce en el camino- Ginny sonaba muy contenta.

-¿Malo? Le estoy muy agradecido a ese perro. Y también al cara de… Un momento¿no pensaras salir con él mañana¿o si?- Harry soltó la cintura de la chica y cruzó lo brazos en señal de enfado.

-¿Con Gilbert¡No! –La pelirroja cerró un poco los ojos - Mira quien habla… yo no soy la de las fotos comprometedoras en Corazón de Bruja con esa desabrida de "Emily"- Ginny resalto notoriamente el nombre de la chica.

-¿Celosa Wealey?-

-No más que tú, Potter-

Los dos comenzaron a reír y volvieron a besarse. Lentamente fueron recostándose sobre la alfombra mientras el beso se volvía cada vez más intenso. Harry comenzó a subir su mano por una pierna de la chica pero se detuvo poco después de pasar la línea de la manta.

-Perdón Gin, Te dije que no quería propasarme y es lo que estoy haciendo. – se levantó y camino hasta el sillón- Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir. Ten, ponte mi remera, es lo único que esta seco-

La pelirroja camino hacia la habitación y se colocó la prenda de Harry sobre su ropa interior. Se miro en el reflejo de la ventana y vio que la remera la cubría por completo. Al salir encontró a Harry en boxers sobre la alfombra.

-Espero que no te moleste, pero iba a ser muy incomodo dormir con la manta-

La pelirroja se sonrojó -Esta bien, no te preocupes-

Los dos se acostaron junto al fuego y durmieron abrazados, tapados por la frazada que había usado Ginny.

A la mañana siguiente cuando la chica despertó noto los brazos de Harry agarrándola dulcemente. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Que perfecto modo de despertar- dijo la chica sonriendo -Nada podría arruinar este momento-

Pero no era así. En la casa se escuchó un "crack" seguido de un fuerte grito.

-¡¡¡¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA DE MI HERMANA!!!!-

Ron estaba apuntando a Harry con su varita directamente a los ojos. Era evidente que la veda mágica había terminado. El chico trató de recordar donde había metido su varita. Sintió como si se hubiera tragado una piedra al descubrir que la había dejado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, que en ese momento estaba sobre el sillón, detrás del pelirrojo.

-Ron¿¡quien te crees que eres para aparecerte de ese modo¡Sal ya mismo de aquí!- Grito Ginny incorporándose.

-¡¡¡SOY TU HERMANO Y TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DEL MUNDO DE PREOCUPARME POR TI!!! ANOCHE CUANDO NO LLEGARON TODOS NOS PREOCUPAMOS. APENAS PUDIMOS UTILIZAR MAGIA SALIMOS A BUSCARLOS¿¿Y CON QUE ME ENCUENTRO¡¡¡CON MI HERMANA Y MI AMIGO DURMIENDO JUNTOS, DESNUDOS¡VOY A MATARTE HARRY¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLE UN PELO A…?-

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- lo interrumpió Ginny- No hicimos lo que estas pensando, y si lo hubiéramos hecho eso no es asunto tuyo. Ahora, hazme el favor de darte la vuelta, necesito cambiarme-

El pelirrojo obedeció de mal modo murmurando cosas como "traición a la amistad", "aprovecharse de la confianza".

Ginny miró a Harry moviendo la cabeza en señal de cansancio. Ambos rieron por lo bajo sin que Ron los escuchara. Le hizo señas a Harry para que también se volteara y se colocó su ropa. Cuando la pelirroja estuvo lista el chico también se vistió.

-Esta bien Ron, ya puedes darte la vuelta. Pero ni se te ocurra seguir con tus sermones. ¡No tienes idea de las cosas que pasamos ayer!- Mientras hablaba Ginny se acercó a Harry y pasó un brazo por su cintura.

-No, no tengo idea, pero puedo imaginármelo- Ron miraba con cara acecina a su amigo.

-¡Tranquilo!, no es lo que parece. Te juro que no le hice nada a tu hermana- Harry trataba de calmar el ambiente, pero no parecía haber conseguido nada.

-Vamos a mi casa, Hermione estaba muy preocupada por ustedes- Sin decir nada más, Ron desapareció del lugar.

-Tranquilo, ya se le pasará- dijo la pelirroja antes de aparecerse junto a Harry en la cocina de la casa de sus amigos.

-¡Por Merlín! Estaba tan asustada- Hermione abrazó a Ginny –No sabíamos donde se habían metido-

-No pensamos que se iban a preocupar tanto, hace un par de semanas que no vengo a las reuniones- Dijo la pelirroja devolviéndole a medias el abrazo a su amiga.

-Si, pero anoche todo era distinto, no teniendo magia, no sabíamos que podría pasar- Hermione se alejó un poco de su amiga y observó que estaba tomada de la mano con Harry- ¿Ustedes dos…¡Por fin¡Creí que nunca se animarían a confesarse sus sentimientos!

-¿De que estas hablando¿¡Cómo lo sabías¿Por qué siempre sabes más de lo que deberías?- Harry parecía muy ofendido por la inteligencia de su amiga – ¡A veces sabes más de mis sentimientos que yo mismo!-

-¡Por favor¡Era más que evidente! – La castaña puso los ojos en blanco - ¡Cualquiera podría notarlo si sólo pusiera un poco de atención! Ron¿te pasa algo?-

El pelirrojo no contestó.

-El muy inmaduro esta enojado con nosotros porque cree que anoche nos acostamos- Ginny fulminó con la mirada a su hermano.

-¡Los encontré a los dos desnudos abrazados sobre una alfombra!-

Hermione miró a Ginny tratando de ocultar su emoción frente a Ron. La pelirroja se sonrojo un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad lo que paso fue…-

La pelirroja contó lo ocurrido la noche anterior evitando algunos detalles cómo que durante el primer beso, los dos estaban cubiertos sólo por mantas; o el hecho de que mientras se besaban antes de irse a dormir, si Harry no paraba, ella no lo hubiera detenido y quien sabe que hubiera ocurrido.

Cuando terminó con su relato, el rostro de Hermione no podía ocultar la alegría que la chica sentía. En cambio la cara de Ron demostraba todavía un dejo de desconfianza.

-Ron… no te enojes, sabes que nunca le haría algo malo a tu hermana- Harry hablaba a una distancia prudencial del pelirrojo, por las dudas tuviera otro arranque como el de la mañana.

-¿Algo como los que le hiciste a Eve, a Mel, a Helen, a Jenny, a Alisson o a esta otra chica nueva?... ¿cómo se llamaba…?-

-¿Emily?-

Harry y Ginny contestaron al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo afirmó fervientemente con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo Ron, eso ya lo hablamos. Y si tenemos algún problema de ese tipo, lo solucionaremos nosotros. Ahora, por última vez te lo digo¡deja de meterte en mi vida!-

-Tienen razón Ron. -Hermione se levantó y tomó a su novio de la mano, tirando suavemente de él -Puedes acompañarme un momento al patio, ayer creí ver un gnomo entre los arbusto. Tenemos que sacarlo antes de que se conviertan en una plaga.-

El pelirrojo miró una vez más a la nueva pareja e hizo una mueca con la boca. Harry la interpreto como una "autorización". Y le sonrió tímidamente para confirmarlo. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero tampoco saltó a golpearlo por lo que se sintió con un poco más de seguridad. Antes de salir de la habitación Hermione les hecho un último vistazo y luego de guiñarles un ojo, salió al patio.

-Que te parece si ahora me explicas que fue exactamente lo que le hiciste a Eve, a Mel, a Helen…- La pelirroja seguía el conteo de los nombres levantando los dedos de la mano.

-No tienes que nombrarlas de nuevo, de eso ya se encargo Ron- la interrumpió Harry – No les hice nada en particular, por lo menos nada que tu no sepas.- Ginny levanto una ceja en señal de ofensa – Ya sabes lo que dicen. "Besaras muchos sapos antes de encontrar (en mi caso) a una princesa". Y en tu caso es lo mismo, no creas que me olvide de Gilbert "Cara de nada" Cuthbert -

-¿No se suponía que era yo la que cambiaba de tema? Mejor lo dejemos así- Ginny se levantó y volvió a sentarse sobre Harry, con sus dos piernas alrededor del cuerpo del chico, y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Cuando el muchacho pudo reaccionar la separó un poco.

-No quiero que pienses que me estoy quejando, pero mejor no hagamos esto en la casa de tu hermano – Ginny sonrió- ¿Que te parece si volvemos a mi casa? El fuego aun debe estar encendido-

Desaparecieron del lugar para continuar con sus "asuntos" de pareja en el mismo lugar donde habían comenzado, sobre una alfombra azul, frente a una chimenea en una pequeña casa cerca de la carretera.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

Eso fue todo!!! Espero que les haya gustado!

(1) esa frase me la robe de otro fics!!! (¿No te parece romántica una noche de tormenta?) Lo que pasa es que me gustó mucho la frase, por eso la use. De hecho, creo que esta historia la pensé solamente para usar esa frase :P Les aconsejo que lo lean, el fics se llama "la peor traición" y es de Sion-Allegra, esta muy bueno.

En otros fics algunos me pidieron que los continúe, y si, estoy pensando en seguirlos. Pero este no lo puedo seguir, porque la continuación tiene que ser un Lemmon o algo con un toque de lemmon y todavía no me animo!!! No Creo tener la "capacidad" para hacer uno bueno :P

Un beso a todos y gracias por leerlo!!!

Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo!!


End file.
